La malédiction des sept fées
by ginny6259
Summary: Roxanne, jeune et belle princesse du royaume des sept fées, parviendratelle à aider ses amies les fées? et trouveratelle l'amour? si elle ne l'a pas déjà trouvé...


_**La malédiction des sept fées**_

Il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain, une princesse rebelle très indépendante qui vivait au royaume des sept fées. Elle considérait le mariage comme une soumission à un homme. Son père, voulant absolument la marier avant son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, la força à choisir parmi ses nombreux prétendants, car Dieu sait qu'elle en avait beaucoup. Cependant, il fallait faire vite car il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant ses vingt-et-un ans et le roi voulait un prince pour lui succéder:

- Ce sont tous des bons partis, lui dit-il un jour, prends-en un au hasard.

- Mais moi je veux un mariage d'amour, et non pas un mariage arrangé.

- Et bien, bonne chance, si tu trouves un prince qui t'aimera pour tes qualités et se fichera que je sois un roi ou un vulgaire marchand.

Désemparée, la princesse Roxanne s'en alla dans son vaste jardin. Elle arriva dans un bois et, après quelques minutes de marche dans ce sombre milieu, elle pénétra dans une clairière. A sa connaissance, elle était la seule du royaume à connaître cet endroit: c'était son jardin secret. Dans cette clairière vivaient sept minuscules fées lumineuses: la fée Nature, la fée Rebelle, la fée Beauté, la fée Musique, la fée Espoir, la fée Poésie et la fée Bonheur. Elle leur exposa son problème et leur demanda conseil. La fée Nature lui dit:

- Laisse la nature te guider, si tu l'écoutes et si tu la suis, tu seras certaine de faire le bon choix.

La fée Rebelle lui dit:

- Tu as le droit de choisir l'être que tu aimes, si tu ne le trouves pas, tu seras plus heureuse toute seule qu'avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas.

La fée Beauté lui dit:

- Prends le plus bel être qu'il soit, tes amies seront admiratives et jalouses, et tu seras fière de lui.

La fée Musique lui dit:

- Chante, seules les paroles te guideront vers la solution, mais apprends à les écouter.

La fée Espoir lui dit:

- Garde l'espoir, grâce à lui, ton cœur te guidera et t'aidera à trouver ton âme sœur.

La fée Poésie lui dit:

- L'amour est une vertu, fais-en bon usage, mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu présages, alors ce sera un amour perdu.

La fée Bonheur lui dit:

- Peu importe le choix que tu fais et le chemin que tu suis, l'important est ton bonheur et celui des tiens.

Après ces précieux conseils, la princesse Roxanne leur dit chaleureusement:

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur mes sept fées, vous êtes toujours de bons conseils, et je vous promets qu'un jour je trouverai le moyen de vous libérer.

- Tu auras beaucoup de mal, le sorcier qui nous a toutes transformées et emprisonnées nous a informé que seuls nos compagnons pourraient lever la malédiction en nous embrassant.

- Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il emprisonnées? leur demanda la princesse Roxanne, décidément fascinée par leur histoire.

- Nous étions des sirènes avant, comme tu le sais, et les sirènes étaient connues pour ensorceler les humains avec leur chant et les emmener au plus profond des océans, mais il y avait quelques exceptions, dont nous sept, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde et d'ailleurs nous le sommes toujours...

La fée Rebelle prit une profonde inspiration, cela devait être douloureux pour elle de ressasser ces vieux souvenirs. La fée Musique prit le relais:

- Rien ne pouvait gâcher notre bonheur: nous étions amies et nous venions de tomber amoureuses de sept hommes-sirènes, appelés plus communément tritons, qui étaient aussi beaux qu'intelligents et gentils. Ce que nous adorions par dessus tout, c'était remonter à la surface pour observer le monde des humains, qui nous fascinait. Un jour, lors de l'une de nos escapades, nous rencontrâmes le sorcier Torcane. Il vint nous voir, ce qui nous surprit, étant donné que les hommes nous fuyaient généralement, et nous dit qu'il allait venger son frère ensorcelé par le chant des sirènes en nous capturant. Bien évidemment, nous clamâmes notre innocence mais il n'en écouta rien. Au contraire, il nous annonça qu'il allait lire dans nos pensées pour trouver le moyen de nous faire souffrir éternellement comme nous étions supposées l'avoir fait souffrir en emmenant son frère.

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais puis-je te poser une question, fée Musique?

- Bien évidemment, princesse Roxanne.

- Quand les sirènes ensorcelaient les hommes, que devenaient-ils?

- Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que les hommes qui étaient envoûtés étaient malheureux sur Terre, les sirènes les emmenaient pour cela, elles les conduisaient devant le roi des tritons, qui les transformait en tritons. Comme cela, ils étaient heureux pour l'éternité. Les sept tritons dont nous étions tombées amoureuses étaient au départ des hommes. Le frère de Torcane, nous ne l'avions pas enlevé, contrairement à ce que pouvait croire Torcane, nous l'avions libéré. Pour en revenir à notre histoire, il lut donc dans nos pensées et découvrit que nous étions amoureuses, il nous transforma donc en fées, ainsi nous ne pouvions plus retourner dans l'eau, étant des fées, cela nous tuerait, et nous ne pûmes pas revoir nos fiancés. Le sorcier nous mena ensuite dans une forêt. Une clairière était située au centre, il nous y abandonna. D'ennui nous construisîmes un vaste palais avec nos pouvoirs de fées. Chacune de nous y mit sa touche personnelle. Voici l'origine de ton palais.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, leur dit la princesse Roxanne, éberluée, mais par miracle si jamais je retrouvais vos âmes sœurs dans l'océan, vous pourriez venir avec moi et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre n'est-ce pas ?

- Ton idée est brillante, seulement deux problèmes se posent : nous ne pouvons sortir de cette forêt et nos âmes sœurs ne sont plus dans l'océan, lui répondit la fée Nature.

- Pourquoi ?

- Torcane est loin d'être stupide, il a envisagé ton idée et, pour plus de sécurité, nous a empêché de circuler au-delà des limites de la forêt. Pour le deuxième problème, nos compagnons et nous avions établi un marché; si jamais l'un de nous disparaissait, tous les autres devraient quitter l'océan pour plus de sécurité.

- Mais comment ?

- En cas d'extrême urgence, nous avions le pouvoir de téléportation.

- Et maintenant, l'interrompit la fée Bonheur, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Si tu as des questions ou si tu veux en savoir plus sur cette malédiction, reviens nous voir demain.

- Même si je n'ai pas de questions, je reviendrai vous voir demain, votre compagnie m'est fort agréable, vous êtes mes seules amies et les seules personnes qui me comprennent. Je vous remercie pour vos précieux conseils et pour votre gentillesse, ainsi que pour votre franchise.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, rien ne nous réjouit plus que de te voir heureuse et épanouie. Le seul avantage à cette malédiction, c'est de t'avoir rencontré. Fais de beaux rêves et à demain.

Sur ces mots, la fée Beauté se réfugia dans un coin de la clairière pour y dormir, suivie des autres fées.

Quand la princesse Roxanne sortit de la clairière, elle s'en voulut entièrement: ses problèmes étaient si dérisoires et minimes par rapport à ceux des sept fées! Dès lors, elle décida de tout faire pour retrouver les sept hommes-sirènes afin de lever la malédiction qui pesait sur les sept fées.

Elle traversa le jardin en songeant à un moyen de retrouver les tritons. Quand elle aperçut enfin le palais, elle fut surprise de voir que Sofia, sa gouvernante, courait:

- Mais où étiez-vous passée, princesse Roxanne, j'étais folle d'inquiétude !

- Je suis allée me promener, pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Oui, le problème est votre manque de prudence, de plus, votre père était très inquiet.

- De toute façon, tout ce qui intéresse mon père, c'est de trouver un successeur avant le mois prochain.

- Princesse, vous savez très bien que c'est faux !

- Alors dites-moi la vérité Sofia ?

Sachant très bien que sa gouvernante n'avait pas de réponse, elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Cependant, à l'intérieur, elle y vit un jeune homme qui peignait ses murs. Elle sentit la colère l'envahir :

- Que faites-vous ? Allez-vous en ou j'appelle mon père ! Je parie que vous êtes encore l'un de mes prétendants qui cherchez à tout prix à me séduire et en plus, je ne connais pas votre nom.

- Premièrement, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en train de peindre les murs de votre chambre. Deuxièmement, quand vous appellerez votre père, vous pourrez lui dire que mon travail avance bien, ensuite, non pas que vous ne soyez pas à mon goût, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par l'idée de me marier. Et pour finir, je m'appelle Samuel Peterson.

Roxanne ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait été tellement stupide. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, étant donné que mon père veut me marier avant mes vingt-et-un ans, c'est-à-dire dans un mois, et que je n'ai toujours pas de promis, j'avoue que je commence à devenir paranoïaque.

- Je comprends tout à fait et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Sur ce, veuillez m'excusez encore une fois, mais je dois y aller. Bonne soirée.

Quand Roxanne le regarda partir, elle le trouva beau. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui encadraient un visage d'ange et qui contrastaient si bien avec ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu… envoûtant. Il avait une démarche sensuelle et féline non recherchée. Il était grand et mince, toutefois assez musclé. Oui, il était définitivement beau. Cependant, Roxanne ne devait pas se laisser aller avec un ouvrier et, en plus, les fées avaient besoin d'elle.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fit un petit somme mais ce fut la faim qui la tira de son sommeil. Il devait être deux heures du matin. Elle descendit donc dans les cuisines mais ce qu'elle y vit la surprit au plus au point : Samuel était en train de voler du poisson dans le garde-manger !

« Ce n'est pas possible » se dit-elle et elle lui demanda des explications :

- M. Peterson, que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous ne dormez pas ici que je sache et vous volez du poisson de surcroît. Croyez-bien que je vais en informer mon père.

- Je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas ça. Le poisson n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour des amis.

- Raison de plus !

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je vais vous montrer. Venez.

Il lui tendit la main. La princesse hésita quelques instants avant de la saisir. Il la conduisit jusqu'aux jardins du palais qu'ils traversèrent pour aboutir au petit étang, l'endroit préféré de Roxanne quand elle voulait s'isoler.

- Samuel que faisons-nous là ?

- Attendez et regardez l'étang.

Samuel émit un léger sifflement et l'eau commença à trembler. Roxanne ferma les yeux par pur réflexe. Ce qu'elle vit quand elle les rouvrit la stupéfia : sept tritons se tenaient dans l'eau et la regardaient. Samuel prit la parole :

- Princesse, je vous présente Max, Anthony, Allan, Jessy, Alex, Gavin et Mika. C'était pour eux le poisson. Ils vivent ici depuis quelques temps. Je les ai rencontrés quand j'ai été engagé ici, il y a un mois. Ils sont devenus mes amis et confidents. Je les nourris et ils me conseillent.

- Messieurs, n'auriez-vous pas le pouvoir de téléportation ?

- Comment le savez-vous, vous êtes une espionne de Torcane ?

- Non, je ne le connais même pas, mais il s'avère que je connais sept merveilleuses petites fées lumineuses.

Cette simple phrase éveilla aussitôt l'intérêt des sept hommes.

- Vous savez où elles sont ? demanda Jessy.

- Oui je le sais mais elles ne peuvent pas sortir de la clairière où elles sont cachées. Torcane les retient prisonnières. Quand vous vous êtes téléporté, ce n'est pas un hasard si vous avez atterri ici, près d'elles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, reconnut Allan, il nous a suffi de penser à elles pour arriver dans cet étang. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a peut-être un moyen de les libérer. Connaissez-vous le contre-sort pour les faire sortir de cette caverne ?

- Oui, il faut un baiser de notre part mais cela nous est impossible.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la princesse.

- Parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas sortir.

- Ce n'est parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas sortir que vous ne pouvez pas rentrer. Je vais exposer mon plan demain aux fées. Je suis épuisée, bonne nuit et faîtes-moi confiance.

Sans leur fournir plus d'explications, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre où elle fut accueillie dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, les rideaux étaient tirés et une magnifique robe l'attendait sur sa chaise. Etonnée, la princesse la mit et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle était très fatiguée mais, par habitude, ne laissa rien paraître à son père. Elle pensait manger seule avec son père, ainsi, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit qu'un jeune homme était aussi à droite de celui-ci, en face de sa place habituelle. Bien élevée cependant, elle lui fit une révérence et se dirigea vers sa chaise. Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment et lui tira sa chaise :

- Princesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Votre beauté illumine ma matinée et cette robe vous va à ravir.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est un honneur pour moi aussi, lui répondit-elle en se disant que ses prétendants feraient vraiment n'importe quoi pour la séduire.

- Ma chérie, je te présente ton futur mari, le prince Harold.

Roxanne, qui était en train de boire, faillit recracher le contenu de son verre, son père n'allait pas lui faire cela ! Pas avec un parfait inconnu, sans même lui laisser l'opportunité de choisir ! En regardant le jeune homme, elle se sentit encore plus réticente, c'était le visage le plus horrible qu'elle ait jamais vu, il avait beaucoup de boutons, une cicatrice qui marquait profondément sa joue droite, et était atteint de strabisme, à son âge !!

Décidant de faire un effort de bonne volonté en voyant le regard noir de son père, elle essaya de se persuader que le physique n'était pas tellement important et qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aimer pour son esprit… Elle était loin d'être convaincue mais elle lui laissa une chance, après tout il fallait qu'elle se marie, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Alors, Harold, qu'aimez-vous faire dans la vie ?

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question, la réponse lui importait peu, mais il fallait bien un début. De plus, son père avait l'air d'approuver.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, j'aime marcher, et les balades au clair de lune, j'aime surtout regarder les étoiles dans le ciel. Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est lire.

« C'est déjà un bon point pour lui », se dit-elle, et elle décida d'approfondir le sujet.

- Et quel genre de littérature lisez-vous ?

- J'aime surtout les romans d'amour, ceux qui peuvent me faire espérer, et faire gonfler mon cœur de joie. La poésie est aussi l'un de mes genres favoris.

Roxanne aurait sûrement été moins réticente à l'épouser s'il n'avait pas prononcé la phrase suivante :

- Mon auteur préféré est Argantac, il a réussi avec succès à analyser les sentiments amoureux.

La princesse ne fut pas la seule à être ébahie par ce qu'il venait de dire, son père perdit aussitôt son sourire. Argantac était un farouche guerrier, et il était surtout connu pour être illettré ! D'où sortait ce jeune homme pour ne pas savoir cela ? La princesse vit avec satisfaction que son père avait l'air moins heureux qu'en début de matinée, comme s'il commençait à regretter son choix. Ce qui la conforta dans cette idée, c'était que le roi décida de poursuivre son interrogatoire :

- Savez-vous vous battre jeune homme ?

- Oh, vous savez, une fois, quand j'avais dix ans, alors que je m'entraînais à l'escrime, je tombai à la renverse et manquai de me fendre le crâne sur un galet, et je n'ai jamais renouvelé l'expérience.

- Et chasser ?

- J'ai déjà essayé, mais les animaux sont trop rapides, je ne peux même pas les frôler de mon arc.

- Ah, vous savez tirer à l'arc ?

- Bien sûr, mais je me fais facilement mal au bras en restant à la même position.

La princesse regarda son père en se demandant comment, une seconde, il avait pu envisager de la marier avec cet homme qui ne savait, en somme, rien faire. Le roi, quant à lui, sembla incapable de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Cependant, après un regard vers sa fille, il sut ce qu'il lui convenait de faire.

- Jeune homme, ce fut un plaisir d'avoir cette… euh… conversation avec vous et j'espère que vous trouverez une fiancée qui vous conviendra.

- Mais…

-Oui, je sais, de nos jours, ce n'est pas facile de trouver quelqu'un, avec tous ces prétendants, mais ne désespérez pas.

Le roi le ramena jusqu'à la porte et la referma sur le jeune homme sans que celui-ci ait pu s'exprimer.

Quand il revint, il était de fort mauvaise humeur :

- Comment ça, mon fiancé est déjà parti ? Je croyais que tu voulais un successeur ? lui dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Le roi sembla un instant sur le point de passer sa colère sur sa fille, mais se contenta de répondre avec mépris :

- Je veux un successeur, pas un inculte. Il faut quand même qu'il ait de l'esprit pour diriger un tel royaume ! Où avais-je la tête ? Je n'ai pensé qu'à sa richesse, et en effet, je peux te dire qu'il est riche. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'un tel gendre, et toi, d'un tel mari ? Toi qui aimes tellement parler, échanger des opinions, des avis, tu serais bien aise de te marier avec quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas qui est Argantac, si prince soit-il ! En plus, l'idée de te marier est devenue une obsession, je l'avoue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je les ai observé, ils sont tous pareils, soit l'un est trop vaniteux, soit l'autre est inculte, soit l'autre est trop horrible pour pouvoir être présentable… Je sais que je t'ai imposé de te marier et que ce n'est pas de ton goût, mais je veux quand même que tu sois heureuse.

- C'est étonnant de te voir parler ainsi, j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne voulais qu'un successeur !

- Je sais, ma chérie, que j'ai été maladroit quant à la façon de présenter les choses, mais je voulais te presser car il faut absolument que j'aie un successeur, et il est de coutume que ce soit avant les vingt-et-un ans de la jeune fille. Cependant, nous pouvons te rendre les choses plus faciles, je te propose que tu épouses l'homme que tu aimes, de n'importe quelle classe sociale qu'il soit, à condition que je l'approuve.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? De n'importe quelle classe sociale ?

- Oui, qu'il soit ouvrier, prince, ou domestique, mais il devra se montrer digne de toi.

- De toute façon, cela ne change rien au fait que je n'aime personne, alors ça revient au même. Jamais je ne trouverai l'amour en un mois !

- Tu sais, ma chérie, quand je t'ai dit qu'aucun prince ne t'aimerait que pour tes qualités, je mentais : crois-moi, l'amour est notre plus grande richesse. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une princesse pour pouvoir être aimée.

- Tu dis ça ? Toi qui as fait un mariage arrangé ?

- Oui, je dis ça, moi qui ai épousé la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. D'ailleurs, je vais aller la rejoindre. Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais aller me balader.

Elle se dirigea vers la clairière et passa une très agréable après-midi avec les sept fées, leur racontant ses déboires et se faisant consoler. Il était tard quand elle rentra au château, et elle partit directement se coucher. Cependant, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit son père. Etait-ce vrai, pouvait-elle vraiment échapper à un mariage arrangé en trouvant l'amour ? Contrairement à ses apparences de révoltée, tout ce qu'elle voulait au fond, c'était trouver son âme sœur, qu'il soit prince ou non. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle le trouve un jour ? Et si oui, le trouverait-elle à temps ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Mais, dans ce cas, qui était-ce ?

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle sombra lentement dans un doux sommeil.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait fait de tels rêves qu'elle avait maintenant le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Elle s'était vue quelques années plus tard pouponner de ravissants jumeaux, un garçon et un fille, aidée par son mari, dont le visage lui était étrangement familier. Et quand elle se réveilla, elle sut que ce n'étaient pas que des rêves, mais qu'elle avait eu une vision de son avenir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit : le mariage n'était pas une soumission, loin de là, mais le sceau d'un amour éternel entre deux êtres faits l'un pour l'autre.

Heureuse et en pleine forme, elle se dépêcha de faire sa toilette et alla rejoindre les sept fées ; bien qu'elle eut l'esprit préoccupé par son mariage imminent, elle n'avait pas pour autant oublié sa promesse.

- Chères fées, comment allez-vous ?

- Nous allons bien, répondit la fée Beauté, et à en voir ton grand sourire, toi aussi !

- Oui, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée et une nuit bien meilleure, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous préoccupe.

- Oh, et de quel genre de sujet devons-nous nous préoccuper ?

- J'aurais besoin que vous me construisiez un lac ici même, dans cette grotte, cela serait-il possible ?

- Oui, mais dans quel but ? demanda le fée Espoir.

- Je ne savais pas que les fées étaient aussi curieuses ! Je reviendrai dans deux heures pour voir le travail que vous avez accompli, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que je vais tout vous expliquer.

La princesse Roxanne sortit en gambadant, apparemment très heureuse.

Les fées se posaient évidemment des questions mais le fait de voir leur amie si heureuse et le fait de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire les attelèrent à leur travail.

Pendant ce temps, la princesse était partie rejoindre Samuel et les tritons. Encore une fois, elle fut frappée par la beauté du jeune homme et faillit fondre quand il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Bonjour Princesse.

- Oh appelez-moi Roxanne.

- Si vous m'appelez Samuel.

- Cela va de soi.

- Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre une si charmante conversation, mais hier, vous nous parliez d'un plan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gavin.

- Oui, en effet, pardonnez-moi.

- C'est rien nous sommes tous passés par-là ! répondit Mika avec un sourire entendu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Enfin je crois… non ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai parlé à vos compagnes ce matin et il m'est venu à l'idée qu'elles pourraient construire un lac à l'intérieur de la grotte pour que vous puissiez vous y téléporter, et ainsi les embrasser, ce qui rompra indéniablement le charme ! Le lac sera prêt dans deux heures normalement.

- Vous avez du génie, belle princesse, tu as fait le bon choix, Samuel !

- Si seulement ce que tu disais était vrai ! murmura Samuel, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Roxanne, en entendant ces mots sourit de nouveau, maintenant, elle le savait, c'était lui le père de ces charmants bambins, il était inutile de chercher à le nier, c'était évident, et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, bien qu'elle souhaitât le connaître un peu plus avant de prendre une décision. En attendant que les fées aient fini le travail qui leur avait été assigné, la princesse engagea une conversation avec Samuel :

- Il est étonnant que je ne vous aie jamais vu lors de mes sorties dans le pays, lors de combats de joute ou lors de pièces théâtrales.

- Au fond, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire, j'apprécie beaucoup votre père et sa politique, cependant je dois avouer que me mettre en avant m'est assez gênant, je préfère rester dans mon coin. Avec mes parents, nous vivons dans une petite chaumière près de la forêt, et, n'ayant jamais eu besoin de me battre pour survivre, j'ai toujours été de nature pacifiste. Bien sûr, j'ai reçu des cours d'escrime, et j'ai appris à me battre à l'épée comme personne. Par exemple, si votre vie était en danger en ce moment, il y a neuf chances sur dix pour que je parvienne à écarter le danger. Cependant, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le désir de me battre pour le plaisir. J'ai toujours préféré la littérature, qui est, pour moi, la plus belle des sciences et le meilleur des messagers.

- Oh, ceci me rappelle un vers de la dernière pièce de théâtre qui a été jouée, La Rose Enchantée.

- Ah oui, je vois duquel vous parlez, ne serait-ce pas : « Oh Rose ! Ma belle Rose, ne vois-tu pas que ce poème que je te dédie est le messager de mon amour pour toi ? Ne vois-tu pas que, sans cet amour, je ne suis rien ? Oh je t'en supplie, ne me refuse pas ! »

Roxanne, très impressionnée, le lui montra :

- De toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai connu un seul homme qui était capable de se rappeler un vers d'une pièce qui n'a été jouée qu'une fois ! Même mon père en est incapable. Comment faîtes-vous ?

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas très difficile. Je suis l'auteur de toutes ces pièces que vous êtes allée voir au théâtre. J'éprouve un tel amour pour la poésie que j'ai décidé de le mettre en œuvre à travers ces pièces. J'étais dans les coulisses quand les pièces se jouaient. Que vous me croyiez ou pas, je suis bien l'auteur de toutes ces pièces.

- Le fait que vous ayez été capable de me citer ce vers me le prouve amplement.

- Pourtant, Roxanne, vous aussi auriez été capable de me citer ce vers, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxanne rougit légèrement :

- En fait, pas vraiment… Je voulais savoir si vous aviez de l'esprit ou non, veuillez m'excusez.

- Et alors, en ai-je ou pas ?

- Oh oui, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu un si jeune esprit écrire de si belles pièces. Mais dîtes-moi, comment se fait-il que vous travailliez au château ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je dois repeindre les murs de votre chambre.

- Pourtant, vous êtes plus un intellectuel qu'un manuel, et il me semble qu'un auteur de pièces doit bien gagner sa vie. Quelle est votre vraie raison ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tout de Samuel de rougir.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, lors des pièces de théâtre, je vous ai regardée et vous ai trouvée très belle. Je me demandais si vous aviez autant d'esprit que de beauté, et quand votre père a demandé quelqu'un pour repeindre les murs, je me suis immédiatement proposé, en ayant au fond de moi l'espoir insensé que, si jamais je découvrais, ce qui est le cas, que vous aviez autant d'esprit que de beauté, j'aurais peut-être une chance de me marier avec vous. Je sais que c'est voué à l'échec, que vous êtes une princesse et moi un homme du peuple, mais…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que la jeune princesse arborait un grand sourire.

- Vous avez été honnête avec moi, et je me dois d'être honnête avec vous Samuel. Tout à l'heure, quand je vous ai dit que je voulais vérifier si vous aviez de l'esprit, c'était en partie vrai, mais pas totalement. En effet, mon père veut absolument me marier avant mes vingt-et-un ans, au mois prochain, pour que mon mari puisse prendre sa succession, et hier, il m'a présenté un prétendant qui était si ignorant que c'est à se demander s'il n'a pas l'esprit d'un âne. Mon père, voyant le désastre, décida de changer la règle : je peux me marier avec la personne de mon choix, même s'il n'est pas un prince, à condition qu'il lui plaise. Quand je suis venue vous voir ce matin, j'ai été frappée par votre beauté, comme à notre première rencontre, et j'ai voulu, tout comme vous, voir s'il y avait autre chose que de la beauté. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous, Samuel.

- Je suis rassuré, car mes sentiments sont réciproques.

Heureuse, la princesse approcha ses lèvres de celles de Samuel et il échangèrent un baiser passionné, porteur du plus beau message qui puisse exister : l'Amour.

- Euh, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, cependant je pense que le lac doit être prêt, vous aviez dit que la construction durerait deux heures, et le soir est déjà tombé.

- Déjà ? Tu as raison, je vais aller rejoindre les fées pour savoir si elles ont déjà finies. Quand je reviendrai, vous croyez que vous pourrez vous téléporter dans le lac ?

- Pas de problème, il nous suffira de penser à nos sirènes.

- Même si ce sont des fées ?

- Même si ce sont des fées, je dirais même que c'est encore mieux ; le fait que nous soyons séparés par la malédiction nous motivera encore plus !

- Très bien, j'y vais !

Au moment de partir, elle se retourna et tendit la main vers Samuel :

- Et si tu m'accompagnais ?

- Mais avec plaisir ! répondit-il en lui saisissant la main.

Main dans la main, les amoureux rejoignirent lentement la caverne. Les voyant arriver ainsi, les fées furent tout sourire.

- Nous comprenons pourquoi tu as passé une si bonne nuit.

Tout sourire, Roxanne n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu'elles comprennent. Elle demanda plutôt si le lac était fini.

- Ca fait bien deux heures, répondit la fée Rebelle, mais vas-tu nous dire pourquoi tu nous as demandé de le faire ?

- En fait, j'ai retrouvé, ou plutôt Samuel a retrouvé vos compagnons…

- C'est vrai ? la coupa la fée Espoir. Je commençais à perdre espoir, ça te montre à quel point la situation était critique !

- Oui c'est vrai, en fait ils étaient tout près. Ils se trouvaient dans l'étang des jardins.

- Si proches de nous ? Ils ont dû sentir notre présence.

- Rien qu'en pensant à vous, ils sont arrivés ici.

- Nos héros ! Que faut-il faire maintenant ? demanda la fée Nature.

Cette fois, ce fut Samuel qui répondit :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire, on s'occupe de tout ! On revient dans quelques minutes.

Le jeune couple courut prévenir les tritons qui semblaient très excités.

- Il était temps qu'on les revoit, elles nous ont tellement manqué, soupira Alex.

Tout d'un coup, d'un commun accord, les sept tritons disparurent.

- J'espère que ça a marché, s'inquiéta Roxanne.

- Viens, allons vérifier !

Ils coururent de nouveau pour aller rejoindre la clairière, beaucoup plus peuplée que d'habitude.

- C'est génial, on a réussi ! Mais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas retransformées en sirènes, je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû marcher, enfin, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Roxanne, tout s'est passé comme prévu. C'est juste, que, étant donné que vous êtes nos sauveurs, on pensait que vous aimeriez voir notre transformation, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous en aurez l'occasion, expliqua la fée Bonheur.

- Oh merci beaucoup, je rêve de voir ce moment si magique !

Se serrant contre son amour, elle attendit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut merveilleux : les fées se dirigèrent lentement vers leurs compagnons respectifs, et, bien qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus petites qu'eux, elles déposèrent en parfaite harmonie un léger baiser sur leurs lèvres. Aussitôt, un halo de lumière blanche les entoura et Roxanne et Samuel purent voir les tailles des fées croître à vue d'œil, et, quand elles eurent atteint leur taille réelle, le halo les déposa précautionneusement dans le lac, de sorte qu'elles ne se firent pas mal. Toute à leur joie de se retrouver, une longue série d'embrassades s'ensuivit, montrant que les sentiments s'étaient accrus avec la distance, et révélant des amours infaillibles.

- Comment pourrait-on vous remercier un jour de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ? demanda la fée Rebelle.

- Oh il n'y a pas à nous remercier, fée Rebelle, votre bonheur nous suffit amplement.

- Il est peut-être temps que l'on vous dise nos noms, ne penses-tu pas ? Nous avions décidé de nous faire appeler Fée, car nous ne voulions pas garder un nom en tant que fées, mais seulement en tant que sirènes, car seul ce statut a de l'importance pour nous, nous ne voulons rien être d'autre que des sirènes.

- Je comprends, alors à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je me nomme Angèle, et comme tu dois le savoir, mon compagnon est Alex. Je vais laisser mes amies se présenter d'elles-mêmes.

- Mon nom est Espérance, enchaîna la fée Espoir, et l'amour de ma vie s'appelle Max.

- Moi je suis Annabelle, poursuivit la fée Beauté, et voici Gavin.

- Je m'appelle Fleur, continua la fée Nature, et mon fiancé se prénomme Allan.

- Moi c'est Aude, s'inclina la fée Poésie, et mon âme sœur est Jessy.

- Je m'appelle Euterpe, dit la fée Musique, et je te présente Anthony.

- Et moi je me nomme Elizabeth, termina la fée Bonheur, et mon compagnon est Mika.

Roxanne et Samuel leur firent de grands sourires :

- C'est si formidable de vous voir enfin réunis, depuis le temps que vous étiez séparés ! s'extasia Samuel. Je suis si heureux que tout ce soit arrangé pour vous…

- Mais qui parle d'arrangement ? l'interrompit une voix froide qui venait de l'entrée de la grotte.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Un homme vêtu tout de noir, des yeux sombres et de longs cheveux noirs se tenait devant la porte. Ses yeux reflétaient la colère et la haine, mais aussi, une once de tristesse.

- Torcane ! murmura Fleur.

- Que nous veux-tu ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons assez payé pour ton malheur ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous méritons un peu de paix ? s'écria Angèle.

- Tant que mon frère n'aura pas été vengé, la malédiction n'aura pas de fin.

- Quoi ? Je crois te reconnaître, non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est vraiment toi Gareth ?? s'écria Gavin.

- Qui donc connaît mon nom ? Personne n'a eu le temps de le savoir à part…Gavin ?

- Mais oui c'est moi ! C'est incroyable que l'on se retrouve après tant d'années ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Toi qui étais si joyeux avant, je ne t'ai même pas reconnu vêtu ainsi.

- Et ça t'étonne ? Après que tu es disparu, j'ai cru devenir fou, je ne pensais pas que perdre son frère jumeau pouvait être aussi douloureux, j'ai fait des recherches poussées en magie noire dans le but de trouver un sort pour te venger !

- Me venger ? Mais de quoi ?

- Et bien du mal que les sirènes t'avaient fait ! Elles t'ont enlevé et arraché à ta vie d'avant !

- Pour me donner une seconde chance ! N'as-tu donc pas compris ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que j'étais malheureux sur Terre ? Nos parents venaient de décéder, je n'étais plus capable de rien faire, je me sentais oppressé et déprimé, plus rien ne me faisait sourire, même toi, mon frère jumeau, ne pouvais pas me sauver ! Et puis, un jour que je me promenais près du lac, j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter, c'était le plus beau chant que j'aie jamais entendu… euh le deuxième plus beau chant, rectifia-t-il en recevant un coup de coude d'Annabelle. Aussitôt, je me suis sentis poussé, vers la mer, sans que j'aie envie de repousser cette force. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvé devant le roi des tritons, une queue de poisson en guise de jambes. Il m'exposa ma situation, et me donna le choix : soit j'acceptais la chance qu'il me proposait, et je devenais un triton, soit je restais sur Terre. A ce moment-là, crois-le bien, j'ai eu une pensée pour toi, j'ai été tenté de rester pour toi, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, mais j'étais si malheureux… Je ne savais que tu serais triste et que nous nous manquerions, mais une occasion comme celle-là, tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, ça ne se refuse pas, même toi tu l'aurais saisie ! J'acceptai donc. Les premiers jours, j'avoue que je m'ennuyais, certes, j'étais heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été, l'océan entier s'offrait à moi, et je me sentais libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Je pensais souvent à toi, mais l'appel de l'océan était irrésistible ! Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de nager à la recherche de nouveaux trésors, car je peux te dire qu'il en abonde dans l'océan, j'entendis une douce voix, qui me rappelait celle que j'avais entendu la première fois. De nouveau irrésistiblement attiré, j'entrai dans la grotte d'où la voix provenait. Et là, je crus que je rêvais, j'étais en train de regarder la plus magnifique femme, ou plutôt sirène, que j'aie jamais vu, ma compagne, Annabelle, précisa-t-il en indiquant une Annabelle rougissante. Je lui demandai naturellement pourquoi elle était ici toute seule, je ne comprenais pas comment une telle beauté pouvait être isolée des autres. Elle m'avoua que ses six meilleures amies s'étaient trouvé un compagnon, et qu'elle voulait leur laisser un peu d'intimité. J'allais lui demandai pourquoi une aussi jolie femme qu'elle était célibataire quand je compris : c'était moi qu'elle attendait, j'étais son âme sœur. Dès que je l'eus compris j'eus l'impression que ma vie avait de nouveau un sens. J'aimais enfin, les mois qui suivirent furent les plus merveilleux de ma vie. J'étais tout le temps avec mes nouveaux amis ici présents, on s'entendait à merveille et nous passions notre temps à nous amuser et profiter de la vie… jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes et que tu brises cette harmonie.

Le ton qu'il avait employé pour dire ces derniers mots n'avait rien à voir avec le reproche, mais on y décelait surtout de la déception. Torcane, ou plutôt Gareth baissa la tête, visiblement honteux. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer, Annabelle parla :

- Alors le frère dont tu parlais avec tant d'admiration, qui semblait tellement t'aimer durant ta vie sur Terre, et qui te manquait, était l'homme responsable de ton malheur ?

- J'en ai bien peur, ma douce, j'en ai bien peur, lui répondit-il, avec cette même once de déception dans la voix.

Les regardant alternativement, l'expression de Gareth changea : toute haine avait disparue, seule la tristesse restait là. Ne pouvant supporter la douleur, il s'effondra.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais qu'il est trop tard, mais je regrette sincèrement, je n'arrivais pas à supporter cette séparation, je suis devenu complètement fou ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'en réalité, tu étais heureux, j'étais persuadé qu'il était de mon devoir de te venger, une idée stupide ! Plus jamais je ne ferai d'action contre vous ! Je sais maintenant que tu es heureux et c'est ce qui importe le plus.

- Quoi ? Tu vas de nouveau t'en aller ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas m'abandonner ? Après m'avoir retrouvé, tu me laisses déjà ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, et je sais que ma présence ne pourrait vous être que néfaste, ce que je ne veux surtout pas. Je t'aime Gavin, sache-le, et sois heureux surtout.

Au moment où il allait partir, Annabelle le retint :

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai une sœur, on était très proches, bien sûr notre lien n'était pas aussi fort que celui de Gavin et toi, cependant, je n'étais que de deux ans son aînée et on se comprenait vraiment. Quand je n'étais pas avec mes amis, j'étais avec elle. Et puis ta vengeance nous a séparées et je l'ai perdue. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la retrouver pour la perdre de nouveau, tout comme Gavin ne pourrait pas supporter de te perdre. Tu dis vouloir son bonheur, pourtant tu le fuis, et il sera malheureux sans toi.

- Mais j'ai déjà fait trop de dégâts, je ne veux pas vous causer encore plus de mal.

- Il est peut-être temps de racheter une conduite, et cette occasion est rêvée. A toi de faire le choix qu'a dû faire ton frère quelques années plus tôt : le malheur sur Terre ou la liberté avec ton frère dans l'océan.

- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je… Vous êtes tout simplement trop généreux avec moi… Je ne sais pas si je…

Mais il s'interrompit quand il vit arriver quelqu'un derrière le groupe d'amis. Apparemment, c'était une sirène qui venait de l'océan.

- Anna, te voilà enfin ! Il était temps, j'étais si inquiète, j'étais persuadée qu'il t'était arrivé malheur ! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à percevoir ta présence !

- Mélusine, je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Après s'être embrassé longuement, Annabelle présenta la nouvelle venue :

- Voici Mélusine, la sœur dont je viens de parler. Mélusine, tu connais déjà mes amis ici présents. Je te présente la princesse Roxanne et son fiancé Samuel, qui nous ont été d'un grand secours (Mélusine les remercia d'un sourire), et cet homme est…

- Charmant ! Je vais me présenter moi-même, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Mélusine et vous ?

En l'entendant lui parler ainsi, le visage de Gareth avait soudain changé d'expression, la tristesse avait laissé place à une sérénité et une joie telles qu'elles semblaient émaner du plus profond de son âme.

- Je me nomme Gareth, je suis le frère jumeau de Gavin.

- C'est étrange, mais je ne vois aucune ressemblance entre vous deux.

- Nous sommes de faux jumeaux.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Il est bien dommage que vous soyez un humain, j'aurais pris beaucoup de plaisir à votre compagnie, mais nous devons malheureusement y aller. Vous tous, vous allez devoir vous expliquer devant le roi des tritons, tout le monde s'est proposé de vous chercher mais personne ne vous a jamais trouvé. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mélusine, nous n'avons pas le courage de tout répéter plusieurs fois, attends d'être devant le roi des tritons. Gareth, te joindras-tu à nous ? Tu sais ce que le roi est capable de faire pour toi ? Tu dois prendre ta décision maintenant !

Gareth, qui regardait toujours Mélusine avec une joie infinie, ne prit pas longtemps pour se décider.

- Je viens avec vous !

Personne n'était dupe, ils savaient tous les raisons qui l'avaient décidé, mais ils en furent bien aises. Au fond, Annabelle ne pouvait imaginer mieux pour sa sœur ; au moins ils le se comprenaient, ayant tous les deux perdu un être cher l'espace d'un instant.

- Nous vous remercions chaleureusement de nous avoir aidé, sans vous je ne pense pas que nous y serions arrivés. Soyez bénis, pria Espérance.

Chacun se confondit en remerciements, les sirènes et les tritons pour les avoir sauvés, et Roxanne et Samuel pour s'être rencontrés.

- Nous reverrons-nous ? s'enquit la princesse.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être quand on s'y attendra le moins. Soyez heureux.

Et sur ces mots, Euterpe plongea dans l'eau, suivie de près par ses amis, Gareth soutenu par Mélusine.

- Ils vont me manquer !

- Je sais, mais tu m'as, moi, minauda Samuel.

- Oui, et pour le restant de mes jours !

Et sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

- Il faut encore que je convienne à ton père, dit Samuel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le palais. Ce fut un roi furieux qui les accueillit :

- Roxanne, où étais-tu ? As-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je t'ai cherchée toute le journée, sans succès !

- Papa, calme-toi ! Ne vois-tu pas que nous avons un invité ?

- M. Peterson ?? Mais… je ne comprends pas.

- Papa, je l'aime, et je vais l'épouser, si tu y consens.

- Bon, euh très bien, nous verrons cela au cours du dîner.

Il était visible que le roi ne semblait pas considérer un simple serviteur comme assez digne de sa fille, aussi décida-t-il de le tester.

- Alors, M. Peterson, que pensez-vous des combats de ce valeureux Valdain ?

- Je crains que les seuls combats de ce jeune homme aient été intérieurs.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Valdain était en proie à un amour impossible qui le consumait à petit feu. Etant un prince, il était de son devoir d'épouser une princesse, seulement il était tombé fou amoureux d'une fille du peuple, qui n'en était pas moins éprise de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait suivre sa raison ou son cœur.

- Et qu'a-t-il choisi ?

- Le cœur. Son père n'ayant pas accepté son choix, il a décidé de fuir avec son aimée. On ne les a jamais retrouvés.

- Vous êtes bien au courant de cette pièce, vous l'avez déjà vue ?

- Il ne l'a pas seulement vue Père, mais il l'a aussi écrite, de même qu'il a écrit toutes les pièces connues, intervint Roxanne.

- Et bien, je suis impressionné, votre culture est vaste, vous savez lire dans le cœur des gens, une qualité honorable. Mais le fait d'être aussi romantique doit altérer vos capacités en escrime.

- Il est vrai que je préfère de lien la pacification et la tranquillité plutôt que le combat, cependant, comme tout le monde, j'ai quelques notions.

- Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir. Suivez-moi !

Samuel regarda Roxanne qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Lui rendant son sourire, il suivit le roi. Roxanne n'était pas étonnée, elle s'y attendait, et le fait que son père veuille quelqu'un de parfait pour elle la fit sourire. Elle alla les rejoindre.

Son père, qui était lui-même un escrimeur hors pair, semblait avoir du mal à contenir son adversaire. Samuel, quant à lui, parait les coups du roi avec aisance, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu. En deux temps trois mouvements, le roi était vaincu, exploit impossible jusque là.

- Très bien, très bien, et vos compétences en tir ? J'aimerais que vous tiriez une flèche au milieu de la cible qui se trouve à votre droite.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, la flèche se ficha au juste milieu de la cible.

Roxanne se félicita d'avoir trouvé un homme qui avait tant de qualités admirables qu'il en paraissait parfait.

- Et bien, vous m'impressionnez ! Il est temps d'avoir une conversation d'homme à homme. Roxanne, pourrais-tu attendre dans ta chambre ?

En son for intérieur, Roxanne se dit que son père exagérait ; Samuel, étant un homme du peuple, avait fait montre de beaucoup plus de qualités que n'auraient jamais la majorité des princes. Il la méritait amplement.

S'interrogeant, elle se rendit dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, le roi et Samuel se faisaient servir une tasse de café.

- Alors, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, dîtes-moi la vérité, vous voulez épousez ma fille parce que c'est une princesse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'aime sincèrement.

- Et le fait que ce soit une princesse et que vous serez un roi vous est bien égal bien sûr ?

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes mal placé pour émettre ce genre de jugement.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Vous avez voulu marier de force votre fille, sans chercher à connaître ses sentiments, et maintenant qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle aime, vous êtes prêt à lui refuser ? Je ne vous comprends pas. Je croyais que vous vouliez un successeur. Vous me dîtes que je ne la veux que pour son statut de princesse, mais je ne vais quand même pas m'éloigner à cause de cela ! C'est bien sûr une superbe chose. De plus, je l'aime vraiment. Contrairement à ces autres princes, moi, j'ai de la culture, je sais de quoi je parle et je saurai être juste pour gouverner ce palais. Sachez juste une chose : si vous reniiez votre fille pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela n'atténuerait pas l'amour que je porte pour elle.

Le roi le regarda, interloqué, puis il éclata de rire.

- Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé de me parler comme cela ! Vous êtes aussi têtu que ma fille, peut-être plus et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Roxanne, cria-t-il soudain. Viens ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roxanne était aux côtés de son fiancé.

- Alors Père, a-t-il réussi les tests ou est-il recalé ?

- Vous voyez de quoi je vous parlais, jeune homme ? Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre tous les deux.

- Oh merci Père ! s'exalta Roxanne.

- Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Roxanne, comprenant l'allusion à leurs amis, sourit à son fiancé. Il avait raison, rien ne pouvait altérer leur bonheur.

Leur mariage fut célébré le jour des vingt-et-un ans de Roxanne, et ce fut pour chacun le jour le plus heureux de leur existence. De leur lune de miel naquirent deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, nommés Marc et Lucie. Bien que Roxanne les ait déjà vus, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant leur beauté. Sa vie était parfaite. D'un commun accord, Roxanne et Samuel décidèrent de célébrer le baptême de leurs enfants dans la clairière, en souvenir de leurs amis. Seuls les parents de Roxanne et Samuel, Sofia, les enfants, le couple et un prêtre étaient présents, et ceci leur convenait très bien. Alors que le prêtre célébrait l'évènement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, il provenait du lac. Avec espoir, Roxanne et Samuel le regardèrent avidement, et ils ne furent pas déçus. Tous leurs amis étaient présents, avec quelques petits membres de plus. Apparemment, les familles s'étaient agrandies. Les couples avaient eu des enfants, des sirènes et des tritons, adorables avec leurs queues de poisson.

- Oh c'est un tel ravissement de vous voir ! s'exclama Roxanne.

- Pour nous aussi, crois-le bien, répondit Annabelle. Nous avons eu vent du baptême et nous avons voulu vous faire une petite visite.

Les jumeaux, qui avaient un an, se mirent à cet instant à gesticuler, et leurs parents les posèrent. Aussitôt, ils rejoignirent les autres enfants. La petite sirène de Mélusine et Gareth les regarda en gazouillant et les autres enfants se mirent aussi à gazouiller à l'unisson en s'approchant du bord, sous l'œil vigilant de leurs parents. Une longue amitié était née, et elle était destinée à s'accroître au fil des années. Les habitants de la terre et de la mer se rencontrèrent souvent, et les deux peuples vécurent dans l'harmonie et dans l'amour, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

**FIN**


End file.
